


All this and a little more

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: "And yet, I'm not the one who left his home planet to run around the universe with the love of his life."This lovely lady presses a hand to the back of his head, and mumbles out between their lips. "I'm not regretting anything, but you're tempting me." Then he kisses him.





	All this and a little more

Peter pushes Juno into the sea.

 

He flails for a second, before realizing that it isn't deep. "Nureyev!" He cries. "You asshole!"

 

He walks into the sea, standing next to Juno, and smiling. Happier than he's felt in a while. "Don't be overdramatic, love."

 

That's all he gets out before Juno tackles him into a shallower part of the water. Then they're pushing each other playfully, laughing and never hitting too hard. Juno giggles as Peter pushes him into the water, and then bending on his knees to kiss him. It draws out. Juno tastes like saltwater, and liquor. As his hand glides over his arm, he breathes in the scent of Juno Steel, allows himself to have something.

 

Peter is immensely glad that it's night time. He would hate to have to kiss Juno on an inhabited beach. Juno so hates when Peter shows any more PDA than necessary. He's got his arms caged around him, their foreheads pushed together, and the two of them grinning like idiots.

 

"You're such a fucking sap." Juno laughs softly.

 

Peter cradles his lover's face, tracing a thumb over his cheekbone. "And yet, I'm not the one who left his home planet to run around the universe with the love of his life."

 

This lovely lady presses a hand to the back of his head, and mumbles out between their lips. "I'm not regretting anything, but you're tempting me." Then he kisses him.

 

The two of them lock eyes, still grinning like neither can help it. Juno hums a little, trying to supress his smile. "Do you know how to swim?"

 

"You'd be surprised at how many vaults are underwater."

 

"Stop showing off." Juno slaps lightly at his arm. "Can you teach me how?"

 

Of course Juno doesn't know. He's lived on Mars all his life, and the only water they have is for drinking and bathing. Not enough to really submerge yourself in unless you had more money than brains.

 

"Anything, dear. First, you need to learn to float."

 

Juno wrinkles his nose. "Everyone can float in water. When you drown, you float to the top."

 

"Yes, but you can float without being dead. Surprising, I know."

 

He teaches Juno how to do it once they get to some deeper waters. To keep his stomach relaxed and pliant. To let his ears touch the water. Juno looks beautiful in the moonlight. His jawline perfectly captured, and his lips looking plump and soft. He traces a finger against those lips, and Juno opens his eye to look at Peter.

 

He stands up in the sea, and Peter looks at him. Scars of self harm on his thighs and arms and stomach. Scars of fights in his abdomen, face, neck. Scars of abuse. He can tell which ones those are by how old they look. He's wearing a sports bra-looking top, that becomes lace as it goes down, and jean shorts. He runs a hand against Juno's stomach, to his back.

 

He bends down to put his head into the crook of Juno's neck, and kisses a scar there. He shivers. "I love you." He mutters. A tiny secret between them.

 

Juno's quiet for a second, and Peter knows that he had a thought flying through his mind. "I know that." He says back. Sometimes when Peter says it Juno outright ignores it. Pretends he hasn't said anything at all. The fact that he openly recognizes it is a big thing to Peter.

 

"I have to go back to mars next week." Juno says nonchalantly.

 

"I wouldn't say you _have_ to-"

 

"Nureyev."

 

Peter squeezes his hand. He doesn't remember when it got there. "I know, Juno."

 

He winces. "Fuck. I'm sorry." He runs his fingers through his wet hair. "I always- I always do this shit. Forget it."

 

He takes his hand away from Peter's.

 

He feels the loss of contact like a stab in his heart. He strokes Juno's cheek, and lifts his face. "Talk to me."

 

"I'm gonna miss you." He says, but that's obvious, and so there must be more. "I know it's fucking stupid. I just-I want you to know that you can't fix me." He bites his bottom lip. "I'm never going to not have depression. You can love me to your heart's content, but I'm always gonna be this way. So when-or if-you come back, I don't want you to be upset that I still am the same sad piece of shit."

 

Peter it a little shocked to hear that if he's being honest. He had never really thought about it. He always wants to make sure Juno is feeling happy. But maybe there's the fact that sometimes there's just nothing he can do. "I..." He takes a breath. "Understand. Maybe I don't experience this in the way that you do, but I do understand."

 

Juno doesn't seem to want to show how happy that prospect makes him. "That's-yeah. Good. Thats great."

 

They start to walk back.

 

Peter opens the car door for Juno, and steps through the other side. 

 

Juno grabs his face, and kisses him sweet and slow. He brings a hand up to cradle his jaw, as he leans into something more passionate. His hand squeezes at Juno's thighs, and he presses him into the passenger seat. He moves his hand from his thigh to his stomach, and starts kissing down his neck, and unbuttoning his shorts. "Peter." He whispers. Then he laughs. "God, I love you, but we should really wait till we get to the apartment."

 

Peter decides not to mention that its the first time he's said "I love you," and says, "Whatever you want, darling."


End file.
